


\Thirium Lips\

by CloverGreen



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) is In Denial About Deviancy, Gen, Hurt, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25909966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloverGreen/pseuds/CloverGreen
Summary: Connor has his minutes counted to find Jericho. Down in the evidence room, he has to make job quick and without distractions... then why did he choose to re-activate Daniel? His words are meaningless memories with faked feelings, right?
Kudos: 7





	\Thirium Lips\

**Author's Note:**

> Today being Connor's birthday, I remembered that I wrote this like two months ago in a discord server. So here it is!

Connor hurried down to the evidence room after shaking Gavin off of his ass. There was little time and Hank was risking his job for this chance. He _had to_ succeed.

He looked at all the pieces of the puzzle he'd collected so far. A couple deviants, some of their belongings, the broadcast of their leader. His eyes were almost immediately locked onto the first deviant he captured — Daniel. Which was weird since he didn't seem to have a plan the night he deviated, nowhere in mind to go to. Acting almost on instinct and desperation like a rabid animal. No, he wouldn't be useful.

On the other hand, the diary he'd had on the back of his mind since they got it from Rupert was an entirely different case. His analytics told him that there was an 91% chance of there being useful information about deviancy on it — even more so since it was encrypted, meant to be hidden.

Yet something pulled him towards the blonde corpse. He analyzed him — he'd have barely 20 seconds to try and make him talk if he were to reactivate him. His body was shattered from the fall, one Connor had to suffer too. The memory brought... an awful feeling to his circuits. It was only his integrated program to simulate 'fear', right?

It was against his numbers, but he grabbed the missing parts needed for the reactivation. Since he was missing both eyes, Connor had a chance to fool him.

"H-hh, ell-o?" His voice came out in a hectic buzz.

"Hello, Daniel. My name is Markus. I'm here to set you free." Connor reproduced the Rebellion's leader voice — he was a master of imitation.

"W-what? Who,,'s Mark-us..?" He frowned in confusion, he really didn't seem to know.

"I'm the leader of the deviants, I can give you a home. Do you not remember the coordinates sent to you?"

"Co-ord,,ina-tes? Wha-t a, are you t-tal-king abo-ut? Ev-en the-n,,,, I d-on't de-serve a se,c ond cho-ice..."

"Yes you do, Daniel. We all do. I'm talking about the location of Jericho, our safe haven."

Suddenly a glitched laugh came out of his ripped apart throat. It hurt from just hearing him.

"S-on of a bi,i itc-h. Trying-g-g to use m,e even in t-thi,s st-ate?"

Connor blinked, how did he know? Was he being that obvious? No, he was imitating Markus pretty well.

A pained cry emerged from the deviant's lips — coating his lips in thirium.

"T-tell Emm, m-ma I'm-m s-orr,y,y yy....." His eyes flickered while his head hanged low.

"No!" Connor shouted while extending his arm to interface with him. He managed to make a connection for a fraction of a millisecond — allowing him to retrieve only the last memories the android was accessing.

They were all fuzzy bits of moments with Emma.

A new teddy bear, her favorite meal, fairy tales inside a blanket fort, dancing together, sleepovers with her friends... And then her cries as he held a gun to her face.

Connor let go and flinched, his eyes blinking repeatedly from the glitched interchange. A soft message to the side of his view bringing him back.

**[ 2:07 MINUTES LEFT ]**

What on Earth was he doing?

He walked to Rupert once he had all his missing pieces, reactivated him without a word. Interface. Diary. Decrypt. He flicked through its pages with the lightspeed his programming had given him.

**[ JERICHO LOCATED ]**

That was what he should’ve done in the first place.

He turned on his heels, walking out of the evidence room with yet another success. He’d keep them coming if he kept his circuits on his mission.

* _ T-tell Emm, m-ma I'm-m s-orr,y,y yy..... _ *

  
  


**[ SOFTWARE INSTABILITY ▲ ]**

**Author's Note:**

> There's so much room for angst between these two. I love them so much *sobs*  
> Smol trivia: they share the same date for Connor's birthday & Daniel's death :D


End file.
